XUE LIAN
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "Air, kalau jadi ombak menakutkan, ya?" BTS. Minyoon/Kookga.
1. Chapter 1

**XUE LIAN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

 _XUE LIAN_

.

.

Pada mulanya di antara mereka hanya ada kediaman. Pertemuan pertama itu tak berarti apa-apa jika keduanya tak saling bicara. Tapi memang, tiada yang memulai. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam. Padahal, mereka hanya berbatas meja bundar dan setumpuk buku. Perpustakaan yang sepi seolah-olah menjadi alasan bahwa hadap-hadapan muka itu tak mesti jadi sesuatu.

Yoongi kira semua orang sama. Di perpustakaan itu, tak akan ada yang punya pikiran untuk membuat ribut dengan perbincangan atau cekikikan tentang humor lucu yang dikutip dari badut kampung. Sepi sekali. Semua memegang buku, semua membaca. Tadinya. Ketika dia sengaja meninggalkan matanya dari buku dan melirik sekitar, dia menemukan setatap mata berwarna biru cerah.

"Oh, hai." Sebuah sapaan yang kikuk.

Yoongi ikut-ikutan, ketika mau menjawab dia jadi gagu. Tak tahu mesti katakan apa. Rasa heran yang banyak kuasai pikirannya. Adalah suatu kelangkaan menemukan mata secerah itu di negerinya. Yang dia tahu, hanya orang-orang asing yang miliki. Tapi lelaki di hadapannya, punya warna bening biru laut. Padahal wajah lelaki itu tak ada beda dengan dirinya atau semua warga di kota.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf," kata Yoongi, kembali pada bukunya segera (padahal lupa sampai kalimat mana dia membaca). Harusnya lelaki itu juga kembali pada buku yang dipegangnya, tapi tidak. Yoongi melirik lagi dan untuk kedua kali mendapatkan mata biru itu. "Maaf?" Ucapan Yoongi jadi pertanyaan.

Si lelaki bermata biru tersenyum, agak geli. Ujung-ujungnya dia tertawa meski ditahan dengan kepalan tangan di depan mulut. Lantas dia celingak-celinguk takut ada yang terganggu dengan suara berisik (yang sebenarnya tak seberapa) itu. "Aku yang maaf. Harusnya sejak lama aku sadar kalau yang duduk di hadapanku ternyata seorang makhluk khayangan."

"Maaf?" Itu maaf bernada tanya yang kedua. Yoongi menaruh bukunya di meja. Yang janggal dari lelaki itu selain matanya, adalah kalimatnya barusan.

"Sepertinya aku sudah lancang, maaf. Aku hanya kagum. Wajahmu begitu bersinar. Lain ketika melihat buku-buku di rak. Mereka berdebu dan tua," ujarnya, sembari melempar senyum.

Yoongi dibuat heran karena lelaki itu melulu melengkungkan bibir. Ucapannya terdengar seperti ucapan seseorang yang habis mabuk-mabukan semalaman. Suka-suka, tidak jelas juntrungannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tak mungkin juga dia mabuk. Bajunya bersih dan penampilannya tidak seperti orang yang habis bermalam di rumah minum. Lelaki itu lebih seperti seorang bangsawan muda; orang kaya; akademisi; atau juga seorang turis dari dunia yang entah apa. Matanya betul-betul menyedot perhatian. Yoongi yakin ketika lelaki itu lewat di jalan, orang-orang akan menoleh dua sampai tiga kali demi memastikan apakah birunya nyata atau tidak.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Kepala lelaki itu sedikit meneleng. Ketika bertanya, wajahnya polos seperti anak-anak. Bukunya di atas meja, sama seperti milik Yoongi.

"..." Yoongi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Oh, aaa... ini?" Tanpa kata lelaki itu langsung tahu apa yang Yoongi siratkan dari sorotan matanya. Dia langsung saja menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Entah mengapa aku terlahir seperti ini. Dukun-dukun bilang aku memiliki terlalu banyak unsur air—dan mereka menyangkut-pautkannya dengan dewa air, aku sebagai titisannya. Tapi apa hubungannya? Kupikir tak ada. Mata kita warnanya berasal dari gen orangtua. Benar, tidak?"

Perkataan lelaki itu membuat Yoongi berkedip-kedip. Separuh mengerti, separuh tidak. Tidaknya karena lelaki itu bicara tentang ilmu pasti. Hanya orang-orang yang sekolah tinggi yang mengerti akan hal itu. Yoongi sendiri selama ini tak pernah pergi ke sekolah karena dilarang Ayah. Dia tak tahu banyak tentang dunia. Lelaki itu kemudian punya nilai lebih karena terlihat pintar (dan tak begitu memercayai takhayul atau yang dituduhkan oleh dukun).

"Sial," Si mata biru meringis. "Apa aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak? Maaf. Seharusnya kubiarkan kau membaca bukumu."

Ketika lelaki itu kembali memegang bukunya, Yoongi membaca apa yang tertera di sampul. Itu buku medis. Yoongi jadi merasa terbanting, sadar bahwa yang dia pegang bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya memegang sebuah buku kumpulan cerpen yang kakaknya bilang isinya sama sekali tak bermutu—tapi dia suka. "Apa kau seorang tabib? Atau mahasiswa kesehatan?"

Wajah lelaki itu nampak menunjukkan rasa terkejut. Matanya membesar dan alisnya naik. "Hm? Sedikit lagi sampai benar. Aku hanya seorang tabib magang, asisten tabib di kerajaan."

 _Psssst!_

Suara itu seperti sebuah peringatan bagi mereka yang memecah keheningan perpustakaan. Si mata biru membungkukkan badan dan menyembunyikan muka di balik buku, sedang Yoongi hanya menunduk malu dan diam-diam mencuri pandang pada lelaki di depan yang (entah pura-pura atau tidak) membuka-buka lembaran buku medisnya.

Yoongi melirik penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang duduk mengangkat kaki dan bersandar punggung di rak. Seharusnya dengan bisikan pelan, Pak tua itu tak akan dengar apa yang hendak Yoongi katakan. Lantas dia pun bicara lagi gara-gara lidahnya yang gatal ingin bertanya. "Aku sering ke sini, tapi tak pernah melihatmu." Tapi dia hanya ucapkan segitu saja tanpa kata kenapa.

"Aku baru pertama kalinya kemari. Ini pun karena aku sedang menghindari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Seseorang?"

"Aku bisa dimarahi kalau mereka tahu aku di sini. Mereka itu orang-orang yang kolot—"

 _Psssst!_

Itu adalah peringatan yang kedua. Yoongi tak tahu asalnya dari mana. Penjaga perpustakaan kepalanya terantuk-antuk, Pak tua itu pasti tidur nyenyak di bangkunya! Yoongi mendengus. Mau tak mau dia akui kalau dia ingin bercengkrama lama dengan lelaki di depannya. Hanya, tempat di mana dirinya dan lelaki itu berada rasanya kurang tepat. Situasinya. Inginnya ada orang lain yang ribut, atau para gadis yang bergosip hingga ia tak perlu merasa bersalah telah memperpanjang percakapan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku sambil memicingkan mata?"

Bisikan itu kasar. Yoongi seperti maling yang kepergok mencuri. Dia membuang wajah ke samping. Ingin bicara, tapi tak bisa. Dia tak mau ada _psst_ yang ketiga.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Akan kukunci mulutku." Lelaki itu mengatupkan bibir.

Yoongi menoleh, mau menimpali, tapi baru saja membuka mulut, seseorang memanggil.

"Kakak."

Yang datang adalah lelaki bertubuh tinggi. Adik Yoongi, namanya Jungkook. Dia mengulurkan tangan, minta Yoongi berdiri. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Sudah lelah. Ayo pulang. Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Jungkook, aku—"

Yoongi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab saat menoleh pada si lelaki bermata biru, yang dia dapati hanya ekspresi lurus dan buku yang dipegang dengan kedua tangan. Lelaki itu seolah-olah tak pernah bicara dengan dirinya. Yoongi merengut.

"Mau alasan apa lagi? Kalau kau keliaran lebih lama, Ayah akan marah."

Dia tak bisa apa-apa ketika tangannya ditarik. Kakinya secara otomatis mengikuti langkah yang menuntun. Jungkook tak menoleh ke belakang, meski Yoongi melulu melakukannya (untuk melihat si mata biru). Jungkook hanya berterimakasih pada penjaga perpustakaan dan membungkuk cepat sembari jalan. Terakhir kali menoleh, Yoongi dilempar senyum dari kejauhan. Sesuatu bergelenyar di dadanya, entah mengapa. Padahal itu hanya seulas senyum biasa—tapi asalnya yang tak biasa; dari seorang lelaki misterius bermata biru. Lalu tempat penuh buku itu ditinggalkan.

Yang tak Yoongi bawa pulang adalah jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan. Siapa nama lelaki itu? Dia belum tahu. Bahkan sampai malam, dia masih memikirkannya. Padahal dia sudah mandi dan sudah siap tidur, tapi isi kepalanya tak juga berubah. Seperti ada lubang, kalau belum ditutup akan terus menganga. Jungkook sedikit kesal melihat ini. Yoongi layaknya orang yang baru kehilangan separuh nyawa (atau yang habis bangun tidur tapi masih ingin tidur lagi). Tak jelas. Diam melulu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat aneh. Gelagatmu itu. Kalau kau sakit, katakan," pinta Jungkook. Sisirnya dia taruh di lantai. Rambut Yoongi digenggam sebentar, lalu dibiarkan tergerai lagi.

Yoongi membalik badan, sembari mengelus helai-helai rambut hitamnya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Mukamu kacau begitu. Kau banyak melamun setelah pulang dari perpustakaan."

"Jungkook..."

"Apa?"

Yoongi teringat si mata biru. Dalam satu waktu banyak hal yang terjadi, sebetulnya. Hanya saja dia tak mau katakan apa-apa pada adiknya itu. Dia hanya mau utarakan sedikit rasa yang mengganggu sekaligus buat candu.

"Air, kalau jadi ombak menakutkan, ya?"

Jungkook mengernyit tak paham. "Maksudmu apa?"

.

.

 _XUE LIAN_

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 **Note:** fanfic ini direduce dari fanfic yang pernah saya tulis sebelumnya (dengan pairing dan fandom yang berbeda) dan publish bulan maret 2015. Udah lama banget kan? Dulu postingnya cuman di catetan facebook doang, maklum belum punya akun dimana-mana. Btw, fanfic ini settingnya di negeri dagelan di jaman kaisar masih berkuasa. Jadi bayangkan saja tokoh-tokohnya dandan ala-ala drama kerajaan ehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**XUE LIAN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Yang membuat Jungkook tak bisa tidur bukanlah lolongan anjing, melainkan bunyi tak-tuk dari kuku yang diadu-adukan oleh Yoongi. Ketika membuka mata, yang dia dapati memang Yoongi dan dua ibu jari yang ujung-ujung kukunya tak-tuk-tak-tuk. Jungkook memandang ngeri. Takut kalau-kalau kuku Yoongi lepas habis diadu-adukan. Itu bagian tubuh yang cukup sensitif. Tidak bisa disamakan dengan ayam. Bukan sabung ayam, Yoongi tak seharusnya menikmati.

"Kak, kenapa kau tak tidur?"

"Tidak bisa. Tadi siang, aku mendengar anak-anak kecil bicara tentang kunang-kunang yang suka kerubungi bunga-bunga di pinggiran danau. Malam-malam mereka baru nampak. Jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Itulah kenapa Ayah tak suka kau keliaran, karena kau akan mendengar banyak hal dan semakin ingin kabur dari rumah kalau ada kesempatan. Dan lagi-lagi, aku yang disuruh mencarimu."

"Jungkook, bayangkan saja. Seharian di rumah apa tak membuatmu bosan? Aku seperti batu. Mungkin seharusnya aku terlahir sebagai teman dari yang bergunduk-gunduk di halaman rumah kita. Keras, diam, tak protes apa-apa meski kehujanan atau kepanasan."

Jungkook berguling, Yoongi mulai menggerutu dan ia tak mau dengar. "Tidur saja."

"Jungkook." Yoongi memeluk. Adiknya sedikit berjengit karena tiba-tiba sebelah tangan menyelip di ketiak. "Ayo pergi ke danau. Aku ingin lihat kunang-kunang."

Yoongi merajuk. Ini kelemahan Jungkook yang paling besar. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa Yoongi dapatkan karena keterbatasannya. Ingin melihat kunang-kunang, katanya.

Apa mesti Jungkook kabulkan? Agaknya dia ragu. Dia mendengung lama masih dengan kepala di atas bantal. Bibir tipis Yoongi menciumi rambutnya.

"Daripada melamun sampai subuh? Kau tak bisa tidur juga, bukan?"

Jungkook menoleh. Lilin di sudut-sudut ruangan masih sisa separuh badan. Mereka belum benar-benar meleleh habis. Masih ada beberapa jam sampai fajar terbit. Yoongi merajuk ingin keluar rumah di saat yang tak tepat. Tidak bagus. Jungkook maunya tak tergugu, tapi esok paginya dia akan merasa bersalah jika Yoongi tak mau makan—dan mendiamkannya karena ini.

"… ya sudah. Kalau kau mau pergi, pakai mantelmu."

Jungkook menyerah juga.

Kemudian, dengan mengendap-endap mereka keluar kamar. Sebisa mungkin mereka pelankan langkah agar tak membangunkan siapapun termasuk Ayah. Jungkook jalan di depan. Satu kali Yoongi tersandung, Jungkook sadar kalau dirinya mesti selalu menggandeng tangan kakaknya itu. Yoongi bukannya orang yang ceroboh, tapi keseimbangan badannya memang buruk. Sejak kecil sudah sakit-sakitan pula. Kelelahan adalah pantangan. Maka dari itu orangtuanya melarang untuk berkeliaran. Tapi jiwanya (yang memang jiwa anak muda) masih inginkan untuk jamahi banyak hal di luar rumah. Kasarnya, Jungkook ingin menyebut Yoongi tak sadar diri. Tapi apalah daya, dia amat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Permintaan Yoongi lebih sering dia turuti, meski ujung-ujungnya kena marah orangtua.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yoongi. Dia dan adiknya sudah berhasil keluar kamar. Tapi alih-alih berjalan lurus ke pintu gerbang, Jungkook malah berbelok ke kandang kuda. Yoongi dengan sedikit geram menarik tangan adiknya itu supaya menjauhi kandang dan tak membuat kuda-kuda milik Ayah bangun dan bersuara.

"Kau mau jalan kaki ke danau?"

"Walau tak dengan kuda, karena aku pergi denganmu aku bisa naiki kamu kalau aku sudah lelah."

"Kakak, ck!"

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook mesti menurut.

Pintu gerbang rumah mereka dikunci Ayah. Sudah pasti. Baik Yoongi ataupun Jungkook tak ada yang miliki kunci duplikatnya. Mau tak mau, mereka harus melompati benteng supaya bisa keluar. Pernah suatu kali mereka begini. Waktu masih kanak-kanak. Mereka memanjati gunungan jerami untuk sampai ke puncak. Lalu ketika sama-sama melompat turun, kaki dan punggung mereka jadi korbannya. Kini Jungkook paham, kalau pun mau melompat, mesti bergantian.

"Pegang ini," pintanya. Lentera yang dia bawa diserahkan pada Yoongi. Dia mengangkat sebuah peti kayu bekas. Peti itu lalu ditaruhnya sebagai tumpuan. Jungkook naik ke atasnya. Sekali hitungan dia berhasil menaruh badan di puncak benteng. Sejenak dia tengok ke belakang. Yoongi memandangnya dengan wajah penuh kegugupan, tapi juga bercampur antusiasme. Jungkook berkata, "Setelah aku turun, kau naik ya."

Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

Jungkook tak lagi terlihat. Dia sudah mendarat. Dari balik benteng ujung-ujung jarinya melambai-lambai. Dia minta lenteranya. Dia mau Yoongi segera naik juga. Lantas dengan susah payah Yoongi ikuti cara yang Jungkook contohkan. Dia tak perlu khawatir sebab ada yang menangkapnya saat ia turun. Tapi tetap saja, Yoongi takut. Bahkan ketika berada di puncak benteng kepalanya berputar sedikit.

"Turun!" Jungkook berbisik kasar.

:::

 **XUE LIAN**

:::

Kalau bukan karena Yoongi, Jungkook tak akan sudi keluar malam-malam begini. Jalanan begitu sepi, senyap, dan dingin. Rumah-rumah di kanan-kiri hanya terlihat sedikit dari cahaya obor yang terpasang di tiap pintu. Dia tak mau bilang kalau dirinya penakut. Tapi dalam malam, bisa saja ada hantu yang tiba-tiba melintas, atau bahkan binatang-binatang bersuara entah karena apa. Ketika seekor anjing menggonggong Jungkook berjengit. Kaget, takut juga sebetulnya. Dia maunya kembali, tapi kalau jadi lemah, siapa yang akan memimpin jalan? Yoongi tak bisa diharapkan sebab sepanjang jalan tangannya merangkul lengan Jungkook terus-terusan.

"Jungkook, kunang-kunang," kata Yoongi. Setelah jauh berjalan, dia melihat sesuatu yang terang kehijauan terbang memutar-mutar. Sewaktu melihat ke depan, ternyata yang terang seperti ini ada banyak sekali. Dengan takjub Yoongi memandang. Wajahnya berseri senang. "Ayo," Dia berlari menggandeng Jungkook supaya bisa cepat sampai ke titik di mana sekawanan kunang-kunang itu berkumpul. "ayo ke sana!"

Kadang Jungkook tak paham mengapa Yoongi bisa begitu bersemangat ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Dia tak paham dari mana Yoongi mendapatkan energi untuk berlari.

Ah, andai saja Yoongi selalu begini. Jungkook membatin.

Lantas larinya mereka tak sampai benar-benar dekat dengan kawanan kunang-kunang itu. Di titian kayu (yang juga sebagai dermaga kecil) di tepian danau mereka memandang.

Yoongi berseru, "Indah, ya!"

Indah, memang indah. Tapi perhatian Jungkook tak lantas beralih pada serangga yang menyala-nyala di langit malam itu. Dia agak cemas pada Yoongi. Habis berlari napasnya jadi pendek-pendek. Walau wajah Yoongi nampak bahagia, dadanya yang naik turun mengais napas adalah tanda bahwa dia lelah.

"Kadang-kadang aku ingin mengikatmu dan mengunci pintu kamarmu."

Jungkook bergumam, seperti mengeluh atau juga bicara sendiri. Tapi Yoongi mendengarnya. Dia yang semula asyik menonton kunang-kunang pun menoleh. Senyumnya luntur. Air mukanya berubah serius. Dia begitu sebab tahu kalau Jungkook tak sesenang dirinya.

"Kenapa bicaramu seperti Ayah?"

 _"_ _Karena aku takut!"_ Jungkook berteriak. Yoongi menatapnya nanar. Matanya bergetar. Setelah meneriaki sang kakak di depan muka, Jungkook memalingkan wajah dan menutup mulutnya penuh sesal.

"Aku tak akan mati hanya karena pergi keluar rumah. Hei, Jungkook, lihat aku."

Tangan Jungkook diraih. Lelaki itu akhirnya menoleh. Sesuatu dalam dadanya seperti membengkak dan membuatnya sesak. Antara sedih dan marah, dia menyerah untuk membedakannya.

"Aku memang payah, tapi kau tak perlu seperti itu. Kau tak perlu seperti Ayah."

"Aku takut...," cicit Jungkook.

"Jungkook." Nada Yoongi merendah. Maniknya yang hitam memantulkan cahaya hijau dari kunang-kunang juga bening permukaan air. Tenang, terang. Jungkook menyayangi Yoongi. Sudah lama dia berusaha dewasa lebih cepat hanya demi melindungi kakaknya ini. Tapi sekali saja, apa boleh dia kembali menjadi anak kecil? Menjadi seorang adik yang membutuhkan belaian dan banyak kasih sayang.

Jungkook mendengus seraya menyerukkan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi. Dia memeluk dengan erat. Bau Yoongi seperti teh. Jungkook menghirupnya dari ceruk leher sang kakak. Punggungnya mendapat belaian yang lembut. Dia suka ketika Yoongi memanjakannya seperti ini. Inginnya, waktu berhenti barang sebentar saja. Supaya kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di atas permukaan air itu dapat ia nikmati dengan tenang.

"Jungkook, kalau nanti Ayah tanya, mau jadi mahasiswa atau jadi tentara, kau bakal jawab apa?"

"Aku maunya jadi adikmu saja."

"Hei." Yoongi tiba-tiba ingin tertawa. "Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius. Jika aku menjadi mahasiswa aku akan tinggal di asrama sampai aku lulus menjadi sarjana. Jika aku menjadi tentara aku akan tinggal di istana, atau juga dikirim ke perbatasan yang jauh dan entah kapan bisa menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin jadi adikmu. Supaya aku bisa tetap tinggal bersamamu."

Yoongi terdiam. Pelukan itu lepas. Jungkook menatapnya lurus. Setelah melempar matanya ke samping Yoongi mendengus panjang. "Jungkook, kau … harus punya kehidupan sendiri, jangan—"

"Tidak. Aku selalu mengamini semua maumu, jadi apa bisa kau amini saja mauku yang ini?"

Yoongi tak mau menjawab.

 _"_ _Yoongi."_

Bukan, yang disebutnya bukan kakak. Yoongi menoleh karena panggilan itu tak lagi terdengar sama dengan yang barusan atau sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat kepala. Tepat saat itu juga, sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," Jungkook tersenyum kalem, "Kakak."

Yoongi masih terpaku, sedang Jungkook membungkuk untuk ambil lentera yang semula dia taruh di atas titian. Lelaki itu berjalan lebih dulu tinggalkan tepian danau dan kunang-kunang. Rumput bergemerisik basah karena ia injaki.

"Tolong … jangan katakan apa-apa pada Ayah." Jungkook berbisik. Tapi tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Yoongi. "Kak? Kau tak mau pulang? Tak baik lama-lama di sini. Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Ya … tunggu—"

 _Bruk!_ Persis ketika ia menengok ke belakang, Yoongi hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh di atas rerumputan lembab.

"Kakak!" Buru-buru Jungkook berlari hampiri kakaknya. Badan Yoongi sedikit diangkat. Pipinya ditepuk-tepuk. Yoongi tak sadarkan diri. Entah karena alasan apa. Selain kelelahan, Jungkook tak tahu lagi. Dia tak bisa berpikir kalau panik begini. "Kakak! Bangun! Hei! Ayolah!"

Tanpa ia sadari, dari kejauhan ada dua orang yang memerhatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Dia merebut ciuman Xue Lian dariku."_

 _"_ _Apa Anda cemburu, Yang Mulia?"_

 **XUE LIAN**

 **CONTINUED**


End file.
